I'm not letting you go
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Based on a prompt on tumblr. Prompt:Chloe cheats on Beca but they stay together.


**So this isn't my first beca/chloe fic. I have a few up on tumblr. This was given to me as a prompt. Prompt: Chloe cheats on Beca but they stay together.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chloe felt sick. She couldn't believe she let this happen. She has a loving girlfriend at home. She was probably waiting for her as she sits hunched over Aubrey and Jesse's toilet in their guest bathroom. She couldn't keep anything down these days and this added to her worry. She missed her period and now she can't keep food down and the smell of certain things makes her want to blow chunks.

There's a soft knock on the door. Too soft to be Jesse and not as confident to be Aubrey.

Beca.

Chloe drops her head to the porcelain bowl with a thud. She ignores the pain in her head from the impact and winces when she hears Beca's voice.

"Chlo? Aubrey called and she said you weren't feeling well." Chloe stays silent. She doesn't trust herself to not blurt out that she cheated. Beca being here makes it worse. She doesn't want to accept that she's pregnant and she fears how Beca will take it. Beca has been nothing but faithful and attentive and a sweetheart.

"Chloe?"

Beca knocks once more before sighing and leaning against the wall beside the door. She made her way over as fast as she could when Aubrey called asking if Chloe was feeling ok. It was news to her that her girlfriend wasn't feeling well. Now she is worried. Chloe won't respond and Beca is sure she heard something hit the toilet. She slides down the wall with her legs bent at the knees. She rests her forearms on her knees and waits. If Chloe wants to talk to her she will when she's ready all Beca has to do is wait.

Not wanting Chloe to feel as if she's alone, Beca starts singing. Whenever Chloe was sick or had a bad day Beca would hold her close and just sing to her.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away, you shoot me down, but I won't fall, but I won't fall I am titani-"_

Chloe's head snaps up as she hears Beca singing. She clenches her fists tight. She can't be singing to her and she can't be singing that song to her. Not after…

Chloe jumps to her feet and the action makes her want to throw up again. But she pushes it away. Beca cannot be singing to her right now. She marches over to the door and pulls it open.

Shocked Beca stops singing and hops to her feet when she realizes Chloe is coming out of the bathroom.

"Chloe…" She starts but Chloe shakes her head.

"You can't sing that song!" She grounds out through clenched teeth, her body shaking.

"Chloe…" Beca takes a step forward but Chloe steps away from her.

"You cannot sing that song, not after…" a sob escapes her as she backs into the bathroom and sits on the edge of the tub. She shakes her head and brings her fists up to wipe her teary eyes.

Beca walks in after her casting a glance at Jesse and Aubrey who are in the bedroom doorway having come rushing when they heard Chloe screaming.

"Chloe…" She straddles the edge of the tub reaching out to place a hand on the red head's shoulder but Chloe bats her hand away. "Did I do something wrong?" Beca asks concerned as another sob comes from the disheveled woman.

Chloe shakes her head vigorously as she sobs. "No, it's not you, I swear you did nothing wrong, it's me." Chloe says keeping her gaze trained on her clenched fists.

"If you think I'm gonna be mad I won't. I could never be mad at you." Beca says and Chloe feels a sharp pang in her chest. Beca will be taking that back when she realizes what she's done.

"You'll hate me." Chloe sobs and Beca scoots closer to her weeping girlfriend.

"I could never hate you Chloe, I love you too much to." Beca presses a kiss to Chloe's temple and she shoots to her feet screaming.

"I cheated on you!"

Beca reels back almost falling into the tub.

In the bedroom Aubrey has both hands covering her mouth to cover her gasp. Jesse is wide eyed and shocked. He looks down at Aubrey who shakes her head answering his silent question. She did not know about this.

"Do you hate me now?" Chloe asks throwing her hands up. "I cheated on you and because I was so stupid I ended up pregnant!" Chloe shouts.

Aubrey and Jesse don't know why they are still in the doorway. This is obviously none of their business but they can't seem to get themselves to move.

Beca stares at Chloe jaw slack. She is still processing what has been said.

"I cheated and now you're going to leave me." Chloe sobs and Beca is on her feet in an instant. Chloe flinches, thinking Beca is going to walk out or shout. She does not expect the tiny woman to wrap her in a tight hug. Chloe keeps her hands close to her sides. She can't return this hug. She doesn't deserve this hug. "Stop!" Chloe tries to shove Beca away but Beca holds strong. "Get off me!" Chloe shouts using all her strength to shove Beca away but Beca holds tight and they go falling.

Right into the tub. Chloe on top of Beca.

"Get off me." Chloe can't handle this. She expected Beca to shout, to leave, to break up with her, but she did not expect the DJ to hug her. She stops fighting and cries into Beca's chest.

Beca holds Chloe close and rubs her back with one hand and brings the other up to the back of Chloe's head running her hands through slightly tangled locks. She presses a kiss to Chloe's forehead as tears run down her face. They have been together for almost four years now. Beca is due to graduate college soon with the other Bellas. Chloe stayed close after graduating so she and Beca wouldn't have to go through the long distance stuff but Beca saw that Chloe wanted to get out there and live her dreams. So after their one year anniversary Beca brought it up and gave Chloe a one-way ticket to New York.

Chloe was adamant about staying with Beca but Beca wanted her to be happy and if being happy meant being away from each other so Chloe could be on Broadway and Beca staying at Barden. Beca was going to support her.

They made it work. Somehow they made the long distance work.

And now just a week shy of graduation everything was slipping away.

But Beca wasn't going to let it. She'd be damned if she let it slip away this easily.

"I'm not leaving you." Beca sniffles pressing another kiss to Chloe's head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Aubrey has tears streaming down her face at her best friend's pain. If she were Beca and her loved one had cheated she'd leave. She reaches out for Jesse's hand and as soon as her hand slips into his he holds it tight pulling her to him. He holds her close whispering.

"I promise never to betray you."

You'd think that Aubrey being Aubrey would end up with some rich, smart and snobbish man and not a Treble. The looks on everyone's face was priceless when she and Jesse announced they were together. The Bellas all looked to Beca who just lifted her and Chloe's intertwined hands with a big proud smile.

"Why?" Chloe chokes out in a broken sob.

Beca stops rubbing her back and brings her hand up to Chloe's chin lifting her head up so she can look her in the eyes. "Because I love you."

Chloe shakes her head and looks away. "How can you still love me after what I've done?" Chloe asks trying to get up but Beca and something in her stops her.

"Because no matter what, you are it for me and I'm not going to let this ruin what we have." Beca says firmly keeping her voice steady. She is not going to lie. It hurts. But losing Chloe would absolutely destroy her. Before Chloe Beca was angry. Angry at everything. She pushed people away and refused to let herself be happy with anyone. She kept to herself and her mixes. Before Chloe Beca truly believed all she needed was her music. But then Chloe barged into her shower and her life and everything changed. Beca forced herself not to care because everyone she did care about ended up leaving her or in some why left her hurt.

"You should." Chloe whispers.

"Well I'm not. I'm not going anywhere. I am going to stick by your side and we are going to work this out. I will be there to hold your hair back to make you soup and stock up on saltines and when your ankles start to swell and your feet hurt I'll put everything down to give you a foot massage. And when you feel fat and ugly I will be there to tell you that you look absolutely stunning because to me you will always be just that." Beca won't lie. A kid scares her and a part of her is telling her to cut and run because she did not sign up for a kid. But a larger part of her says to stay and be there and love Chloe as she always has because she knows Chloe loves kids.

"I cheated on you. I went out with my co-stars, got drunk and had sex with someone that wasn't you. How can you be so calm right now?" Chloe asks.

Beca laughs. So her tears subsided and she's talking about their future. But that doesn't mean she's calm. "To tell you the truth I'm not. I'm going crazy inside. A part of me is telling me to run."

"Why haven't you?"

"I told you." Beca smiles lifting Chloe's chin to look the red head in the face. "I love you." She kisses Chloe chastely. Beca pulls away as more tears spring to Chloe's eyes. "I love you and nothing will change that. If you want to keep the baby and I hope you do, I will be there for you, I will support you, give you foot rubs, compliments, food, even if it's something completely gross and barf worthy, for your cravings." Beca kisses Chloe again. Deeper and longer. "I'm not leaving you."

Chloe throws her arms around Beca and holds on tight as she cries into the DJ's chest. "I love you, so, so, so, so much." Chloe sobs and Beca tightens her hold.

A week later Beca, Chloe, Jesse, Aubrey and the other Bellas-Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Lilly, Amy, Denise, Ashley and Jessica-and Benji, are gathered for a graduation dinner, just them. The Bellas took the news pretty well and while some of them were shocked to learn that Chloe had cheated they were happy to know their favorite couple hadn't broken up. Beca and Chloe deserved each other.

"Chloe come with me to fix my make-up." Aubrey says getting up and grabbing Chloe's hand.

Chloe frowns, not wanting to leave Beca's side. "Can't one of the others go with you?"

Aubrey scoffs. "As if, these aca-bitches will make me look hideous." Aubrey says with a joking smile at the other Bellas.

Stacie scoffs. "I'd make you look fabulous." She flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Just come on." Aubrey says tugging on Chloe's arm.

Beca chuckles and kisses Chloe's cheek. "Go ahead, I don't think she'll give up." Beca smiles as Chloe gives in. Chloe kisses Beca before Aubrey can drag her away.

Once the two are out of sight the group lean in closer over the table.

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Beca asks and they all nod getting in position.

The day after finals Chloe and Beca went to visit Chloe's parents and both were shocked to learn their little girl was pregnant and that she cheated on the one person Chloe brought home that they liked. It was while Chloe was I the kitchen with her mother setting up dinner that Beca got a chance to speak to Chloe's brother and father.

She was so nervous but Chloe seemed to inherit her people reading skills from her father.

"You look like you have something you want to ask us." He said and Beca clears her throat nodding. She pulls the small box from her bag and opens it showing the two men the ring. "That better be what I think it is." He says with a look so serious that Beca is a little scared.

"It is. I got this ring three months ago and I want to ask Chloe then but it felt wrong not knowing that I had your blessing. You two and her mother are the most important people in her life and I want to do this right." Beca said biting her lip.

"So let me get this straight." Chloe's brother, Chase, begins. "She cheats on you and ends up pregnant and you still want to marry her?" Beca nods.

"Yes. She means the world to me. And I'm going to help her with this baby and we are going to raise it as our own. Because he or she is just that, ours." Beca says and Chase smiles looking over at his father who still has his poker face in place.

"My little girl loves you a lot." Harold Beale says in his gruff voice. "I can see that you staying meant everything to her and for that I can't possible say no to what you are asking. You have my blessing." He says with a smile and Beca can't help jumping up and hugging him. Chase joins the hug sandwiching Beca between him and Harold. Chloe's family is full of tall people. Harold and Chase easily tower over her.

Chloe and Aubrey walk out of the bathroom and to the table. Chloe furrows her brow.

"Where'd everyone go?" She asks seeing the Bellas and Benji and Jesse standing there in front of their table in pairs lined up and Aubrey can't help but grin ear to ear as Jesse walks up with a red rose in hand and hands it to Chloe before pulling another out and handing it to Aubrey with a kiss on the cheek.

Benji steps forward and hands Chloe a note.

'Follow the flowers.'

Chloe looks up and Amy moves from in front of Lilly and Stacie who are both holding a rose. Lilly a white and Stacie a red. Chloe notices how Aubrey, Jesse, Benji and Amy now stand as if forming and aisle. Aubrey pushes her forward slightly and motions for her to step forward. As she takes the roses from Lilly and Stacie they move to the side.

Ashley and Jessica hand Chloe a red and a white rose before moving apart to add to the pathway they seem to be creating. Chloe wonders what can be at the end.

Chloe goes through Cynthia Rose and Denise next when they move apart her father is seated in a chair. Chloe furrows her brow.

"Daddy?"

Harold stands up and extends his arm to his little girl. Chloe takes it and the Bellas, Benji and Jesse starts singing 'Just the way you are.'

"Come on sweetie." Harold says as he leads Chloe back to the front. As they pass Stacie and Lilly Chase steps into view with their mother, Elizabeth. Both have wide smiles and her mother looks ready to cry.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Chloe asks.

Harold smiles. "You'll see soon enough." Harold says as Dr. Mitchell steps into view.

"Thank you for making my little girl happy." He hugs Chloe before stepping to the side where Sheila is.

They reach the end and Chloe is still confused. Her friend stop singing and Harold kisses Chloe's head before standing beside his wife kissing her sweetly. Chloe looks at Aubrey who just smiles and has tears falling. Jesse is smiling wide and some clearing their throat makes Chloe turn around. At first she doesn't see anyone. Then she looks down and right into Beca's loving eyes.

Beca has a hand behind her back and a smile on her face. A nervous smile, but a smile none the less.

"Beca, what's going on?" Chloe asks and that's when she realizes Beca is down on one knee. Chloe gasps bringing her roses free hand up to her mouth.

"Chloe, since the day I met you I knew there was something different about you and I forced myself to believe that I didn't have feelings for you and that it was some stupid crush that would go away. But it didn't and I am glad that you barged into my shower that day." Everyone around them laughs as Beca and Chloe smile. "And when you asked me out because I was too scared to I was relieved because you saved me from the possibility of rejection and you make me happy. I spent so much time being angry that I forgot what it was like to be happy and you reminded me of that." Beca brings the box out from behind her back and opens it revealing the diamond ring within.

Chloe gasps again. The tears that were threating to fall were now falling.

"You make me feel like the luckiest and happiest woman in the world and I will do everything I can for the rest of my life to make sure you feel the way you make me feel. Chloe Beale would you…"

"Yes!" Chloe shouts dropping to her knees and kissing Beca soundly. She pulls away. "Yes!" She cries kissing Beca again.

All around them cheers ring out and the popping of champagne is heard.

Beca stands up bringing Chloe with her and wraps her arms around Chloe's waist spinning them around. Beca places Chloe on the floor and places a hand on Chloe's still flat stomach.

"We're going to be a family." Beca grins.

"A family." Chloe agrees throwing her arms around Beca's neck and the two meet in the middle for a passionate kiss that is interrupted by their friends and family beginning with Amy's shout.

"Group hug!"

Chloe and Beca pull away laughing as they are engulfed in a tight hug from their friends and family.

* * *

**So, what did you all think?**


End file.
